Goma de Mascar
by CherryValh
Summary: Eres insoportable Jasper.Tu eres como chicle, Ally.Pareces goma de mascar.¿Goma de mascar?Mi favorita-susurró él antes de besarla otra vez.Alice es vegetariana,Jasper come carne roja.Ella va a la iglesia,él es ateo.Son contrarios¿pero se quieren?.TH.OOC.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goma de Mascar<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alice salió de su clase tomada de la mano de Bella.<p>

Eran amigas desde los cuatro años, sus familias celebraban juntas las navidades, el 4 de Julio y todas las fechas especiales posibles. Las madres eran tan amigas como las hijas, y los padres parecían críos cuando lograban reunirse para ver un partido de fútbol por la pantalla plana de 24 pulgadas, en casa de los Brandon.

Solo Dios sabe la razón exacta para unir a esas familias, pero sea cual fuere el motivo, ambas niñas parecían hermanas más que amigas, tenían el mismo horario en la escuela, iban en el mismo curso e incluso su tono de piel se asemejaba a cortos rasgos. Ambas narices eran puntiagudas y los labios finos, dibujados al parecer con un cincel de manos de un escultor griego.

Pero, como en todos los casos, ambas se diferenciaban de forma increíble. Alice amaba la ropa, los zapatos nuevos, el olor de cuero recién curtido bajo sus dedos y la hermosa historia tras la creación de una tela. Bella parecía ser contraria a ella en todos los puntos. Se vestía como podía, no le prestaba atención a nada más que sus botas, y el olor de una tela le causaba mareos por el fuerte químico colorante.

Sin embargo, ambas mantenían la amistad estrechando lazos todo el tiempo. Hacían juntas lo que podían, salir al parque a respirar aire puro, comer helados en la cafetería del tío Larry, beber un par de cervezas a escondidas de sus padres. En fin, eran un par de adolescentes enamoradas de la vida, con ganas de tener más atención de los chicos que provocaban un escozor en sus ojos.

A diferencia de Alice, Bella había conseguido por un milagro—según sus propias palabras—acaparar la dulce mirada de Edward Masen para ella sola. Su amiga, sin embargo, tenía varios problemas con el temita del amor, como si una flecha le atravesara las costillas hasta llegar al corazón.

Debe aceptarlo.

Tanto como respira, Alice Brandon está perdidamente enamorada de Jasper Withlock.

Tenía seis años cuando lo vio por primera vez, iban al mismo jardín de infantes y tenían el gusto de comer el mismo cereal en las mañanas. Las _Zucaritas_ de _Kellogs _y del _Rey León_ eran sus favoritas desde que tenía memoria para los alimentos, y un niño con cabello amarillo las comía junto a ella en cada almuerzo. Alice recuerda con claridad como Jasper se acercaba a su lado, juntaba su tazón de leche y llenaba ambos platitos de colores para que ella también pudiera comer sus cereales, y luego compartían los dulces de manzana y leche que sus madres preparaban con tanto amor.

_Maldito el día en que te encontré _

_la hora en que te miré _

_entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida_

_me equivoqué _

De una forma lamentable, el cereal que ahora Alice ni comía por subir unas libras demás, parecía ser lo único que tenían en común aquel par de muchachos.

Con el paso de los años, Alice mantuvo sus pensamientos e ideas, pero con modificaciones en cuando a la dieta. Era vegetariana, y las ensaladas con queso y mucho tomate se habían convertido en su plato favorito, los cereales se los comía dos o tres veces a la semana, y el jugo de naranja no podía faltar en la refrigeradora de su casa. Tenía una firme convicción en la Virgen, como su madre mexicana y al igual que su padre y hermanos, era neutral en cuanto a política se hablaba. Jasper, en cambio, parecía querer llevarle la contra en todo lo que podía. Se había vuelto ateo con el paso de los años, era de izquierda como su padre político y comía carne roja todo el tiempo. En hamburguesas, en parrilladas, incluso en un simple sándwich de queso.

_En la política y la fe _

_no congeniamos ya lo sé _

_yo como carne roja tu sólo comes hojas_

_y pensé eh..._

Cuando tenían trece años, él la invitó a salir por primera vez. Era indudable que ambos se gustaban, y tenían tantas ganas de estar juntos que el pecho les parecía reventar. Pero cuando llegaron a la hamburguesería, Alice le soltó todo un discurso sobre la importancia de los animales en la faz de la tierra, comenzó a demandar la presencia del dueño del establecimiento y demás. Jasper—que parecía a punto de vomitar por la tonalidad verdosa de su rostro—olvidó elogiarla por el hermoso vestido que ella llevaba esa noche, solamente la sacó de allí a trompicones y la regresó a su casa.

Fue el 9 de Mayo más horrible de la vida de Alice.

Desde entonces, él solía decir que cada mes se ponía más loca. Ella, para contrarrestar el ataque, decía que la vulnerabilidad era su punto más débil y que el tipo de personas insufribles le aburrían. Sus peleas eran constantes delante de la familia, los amigos, o los conocidos. Todo mundo decía que ellos conformaban una de las parejas más extrañas de todos los tiempos, y verdad o no, Alice comenzaba a creer que su relación tenía algo de nuevo y diferente en el mundo de los enamorados.

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_no te soporto es la verdad_

_porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_en mi zapato al caminar_

_somos un caso muy real_

_pero te quiero yo te quiero_

—¿Almorzamos con los chicos? —Pidió Bella, mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado—¿Por favor?

Alice bufó, exudando una frustración que pocas veces se presentaba en su diario vivir.

Esa mañana Jasper había querido recogerla de su casa, pero al llegar al auto, él comenzó a preguntarle si tenía ganas de asistir a una parrillada con sus primos el domingo. Por supuesto, ella se negó y Jasper se mostró molesto con ella por la falta de predisposición, así que discutieron afuera de la casa Brandon. Él le acusó de loca y de falta de voluntad, ella le gritó—montándose en su bicicleta—que era insoportable y no quería volver a verlo nunca, y desde entonces no se veían a la cara.

—No quiero, Bells. Jasper es…no lo soporto—refunfuñó aumentando la presión en la correa de su bolso gris.

—Jazz es buena persona, pero ustedes dos, francamente no tienen nada en común—Bella se alzó de hombros, y sonrió antes de alejarse de la mano de su novio.

Alice notó que ambos traicioneros pensaban abandonarla, así que entrelazó su antebrazo con el de Edward y le sonrió.

—Vamos a almorzar juntos, hoy—le informó con los dientes pelados al aire—No te molesta ¿Verdad, Eddie?

El cobrizo torció el gesto, pero caballero como su padre aceptó la situación, besó la coronilla de Bella y avanzó con ambas muchachas colgando de sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Jasper los esperaba en su silla favorita, con un jugo de durazno y el emparedado de carne que comía todos los miércoles. Le sonrió a Edward y Bella, y dispuesto a saludar a la pequeña Alice, se acercó con las manos arriba, simulando llevar las cosas en paz. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, y siguió de largo hasta ocupar su lugar. Jasper no tuvo más opción que regresar a su silla y desplomarse sobre ella con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

—Buenos días, Alice—trató de saludarla, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya me has saludado esta mañana—murmuró ella, sacando el dinero de su bolso para pagar la ensalada mixta y el jugo de fresa de todos los días. —No tienes que volver a hacerlo.

El rubio suspiró, y cuando Edward se acercó a pedirle el dinero al duendecito de Alice, Jasper le entregó los billetes en silencio a su amigo, tanto él como su novia le sonrieron y se alejaron tomados de la mano hacia la barra.

—Ten, Edward—Alice levantó la cabeza con los centavos en su mano para su comida, pero notó con sorpresa que su amigo se encontraba en la barra con Bella— ¿Porqué se fue? No me tardé mucho…

—Tranquila—susurró Jasper acercando su rostro al de ella—le he dado yo el dinero para tu ensalada.

—¿Qué? —Chilló ella, frunciéndole el ceño con ganas aunque por dentro saltaba en el asiento de la emoción—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Bueno—comenzó él, rascándose la nariz por los nervios—Ya sabes, quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de esta mañana…

—¿Una disculpa? —Preguntó ella, entornando los ojos por la intriga—¿Desde cuándo te disculpas por que discutimos?

—Siempre lo hago, Ally—comentó él, con la mandíbula apretada por la nueva pérdida de memoria de la chica—te compró los almuerzos todos los días que puedo.

—¡Pero nunca te disculpas! —Alegó ella con un grito. Los ojos se le aguaron al escuchar esas frías palabras de la boca del rubio—Solo me prestas los centavos que me faltan…

—Que casi siempre son muchos—murmuró Jasper mirándola con ojos arrepentidos.

—¡Nunca abres la boca! —Chilló ella de nuevo— ¡No quiero que me pagues la ensalada, sino puedes hablar conmigo!

—Ally, por favor—Jasper trató de calmarla, mientras las ganas de darse la frente contra la mesa le corroían la piel. No eran esas las palabras que quiso decirle hace un rato, tenía intenciones de ser dulce y cariñoso con ella, de mostrarle que también lamentaba ser tan distinto a ella—Solo respira, vamos a hablar…

—¡Es que ese es el problema! —Gimió con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando su bolsa al apuro mientras Edward y Bella llegaban tomados de la mano a la mesa—¡Tu nunca quieres hablar conmigo!

El cobrizo depositó las bandejas en la mesa y se sentó con Bella en su regazo, silenciosos ambos por miedo a la reacción de su pequeña amiga.

—Pues te diré algo, Jasper Withlock—sollozó guardándose la ensalada bajo el brazo derecho—¡Ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar!

Se llevó el jugo de fresa en una mano mientras salía corriendo de la cafetería, con los sollozos quemándole el pecho y las ganas de ahorcar a su rubio por al menos un día entero. Un pie tras otro, no miró atrás cuando salió de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

—¡Alice! —Exclamó Jasper, haciendo el intento de correr tras ella, con el corazón desbocado latiéndole dentro del pecho. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan infantil. No es como si no pudiera detenerse a tiempo y hacer lo correcto, con ella siempre cometía errores y ni se daba cuenta.

—¡Dios! ¡Alice! —tomó su mochila listo para partir, pero una pequeña mano detuvo su brazo en aquel instante—Suéltame, Bella. —Estaba controlándose para no gritarle por la desesperación ¿Por qué demonios lo detenía? ¿No quería que fuese tras Alice?

—Escucha, Jazz. Ella necesita tiempo, ustedes solo pasan molestos el uno con el otro. —Su amiga le sonrió pacíficamente—Tal vez si la dejas respirar un poco….

Jasper se desplomó sobre la silla, con las piernas temblándole de miedo. Alice era tan importante para él, que no le importaban ya las diferencias si a fin de cuentas seguirían enojados con el otro. Era tonto cuando se lo proponía, pero realmente había querido llevar las cosas por el lado bueno esta mañana, le compró la asquerosa ensalada y el jugo de fruta, la saludó con educación e incluso trató de acercarse al exquisito rostro de la niña para rozarle siquiera la piel con los dedos, pero vaya que todo se había ido por un caño por culpa de unas pocas palabras.

—Tengo que buscarla—se dijo más a si mismo que a sus amigos—Alice y yo debemos hablar.

E ignorando las palabras y miradas de sus amigos, salió de la cafetería en busca de su chica.

.

.

.

Alice estaba sentada, terminando los restos de su ensalada mixta cuando sintió pasos tras ella.

No regresó la vista para saber quién era. Jasper era el único que conocía su sitio especial, aquella bodega de casilleros abandonados tras el Coliseo general de instituto. Un par de veces habían ido juntos y los momentos más bonitos de ellos juntos se escondían en ese lugar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con voz pastosa, la voz que resultaba de los minutos de llanto y sofocación que siempre la invadían luego de una discusión con Jasper.

—Ally—susurró él cariñosamente, acomodándose tras su espalda y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—Ally, bonita.

El corazón de Alice se derretía siempre que Jasper tenía esos gestos con ella. Esas palabras, esa fragancia a historia y el perfume de los recuerdos que se colaba por su cabeza siempre que él se le acercaba eran indescriptibles.

—¿Qué quieres Jasper? —preguntó ella con la voz a punto de quebrársele. ¡Por Dios! Le dolía tanto cuando peleaban por cualquier situación y parecían ser tan distintos…

—Por favor, no te molestes conmigo. Yo sé que siempre meto la pata contigo, pero tienes que reconocer que esta vez te exaltaste un poco más de la cuenta—él le susurraba las palabras bajito, contra el oído, como si el aliento masculino le acariciase cada nervio del rostro.

Alice asintió, pero se mantuvo tensa y firme con sus ganas de llorar.

—Yo sé que me excedí. Pero... —la voz se le quebró un poco y tuvo que recostarse en el pecho del rubio antes de que las lágrimas le impidieran hablar—Somos tan diferentes, Jazz. Lo contrario del otro, realmente no sé si podamos seguir con esto.

Él suspiró y sus cabellos ondearon un poco con la fuerza del viento. Abrazó a Alice con mucha más fuerza.

—Sé qué somos, cómo somos. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de estar contigo a pesar de ello. —Le besó en la sien— He pensado mucho en esto, y se me hace imposible separarme de ti—Jasper escuchó un llanto débil de los labios de la pequeña, así que decidió besarle sobre la frente para que su desesperación se calmara—Vamos, si pedimos una parrillada, pues me como la carne y tú la ensalada. Si vemos debates políticos, simplemente expresamos nuestra opinión sin generar molestia en el otro, y si quieres ir a la iglesia, yo te respeto e incluso te acompaño. Quiero hacer todo contigo, Ally, aún cuando tenga que olvidarme de comer perritos calientes—ella se rió y le regresó la vista con aquellos brillantes ojos que poseía.

—Puedo comerme el pan, y tú el resto—susurró ella, con la voz algo recompuesta por el calor que los brazos de Jasper le brindaban.

—Ahí lo tienes—respondió él sonriéndole, entrelazó ambas manos y le besó de nuevo en la mejilla. Era algo insoportable, no podía mantener las manos lejos de ella—siempre hay una solución.

—¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a hacer todo eso por nosotros, Jazz? —Le preguntó ella, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Por ti, Ally. Por nosotros. Quiero hacer que esto funcione. Te quiero—susurró él, y cuando ella asintió con la alegría en los ojos, Jasper procedió a besarla con todas las ganas de su vida.

Y es que, la noche de aquel 9 de Mayo, Jasper le había pedido disculpas y salían de vez en cuando como amigos, pero realmente era difícil para ambos comprenderse porque no hablaban de ello, así que las cosas parecían no funcionar. Lo bueno era que ahora tenían un plan, y si de Alice dependía, lo que tenía con Jasper jamás se iba a terminar por esas diferencias, ahora si tenía ganas de quererle a pesar de todo.

Cuando los labios se terminaron de acariciar, y los suspiros terminaron por cerrar aquel beso que lleno de amor el corazón de Alice, ambos permanecieron allí, solamente abrazándose mientras ella terminaba su jugo de fresa y él la miraba exorbitado.

—Jazz ¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Lo que quieras, Ally—él susurró, mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad.

_Yo estoy más loca cada mes _

_tu insufrible y a la vez _

_eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable_

_siempre te amaré_

—Puede que me ponga loca cada mes, pero tu si eres insufrible—Jasper le sonrió, siguiendo el juego de provocación de la pequeña hadita que tanto amaba.

—¿Ah, sí? Y según tú ¿Qué más soy?

—Eres insoportable—respondió Alice, riéndose con los ojos mientras se acercaba al rostro de su novio—vulnerable—las narices ahora se rozaban y las ganas de besar al otro les comía las neuronas—tierno—el tono de voz de ella bajó un par de tonos—tan…besable.

Alice hizo el amago de besarlo, pero él retiró el rostro con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

—Tú eres como chicle, Ally—susurró él, besándole desde la frente, los párpados—Desde que tenemos seis años pasas pegada a mí—le besó las mejillas y la punta de la nariz—pareces…goma de mascar.

—¿Goma de mascar? —Alice se asombró y sus ojos lo demostraron.

—Mi favorita—susurró él antes de besarla otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Es mi primer Jaslice. La cancion es Goma de Mascar, de Paty Cantú. Si les gusto, apoyen a los que iniciamos en un campo tan bonito y dejen sus lindos reviews que regalan sonrisas y construyen una hermosa felicidad. Besos. Valhe.<strong>


End file.
